Truly Unknown Fate
by Percabeth4lyfee
Summary: This is my personal take on what really happened to Clementine's parents.


**This takes place during the events of season 1**

 **This is their story (however brief)**

 **Telltale owns TWDG**

 **Clementine's parents**

"We love you… we love you… we lo-" The phone line cut off. Diana stood, holding the landline, grasping it firmly in her hand. Tears streamed down her face. Ed laid on the hospital bed. A soft patter of blood drops pooled under his side. Diana wiped away the tears, and walked back to her husband's side.

She clasped his hand in hers. He looked at her, smiling.

"Ed… honey… Clementine…"

"She's a strong little girl." He looked at the picture of Clementine resting on the white desk next to them. "She'll be fine." Diana realized the Ed didn't believe it either.

"Our little girl…" Diana started to sob. She leaned down into her husband's chest.

He started to sputter. That turned into a cough. Blood flew from his mouth. A speck landed on Diana's shirt.

"Nurse! NURSE!" Diana called. Ed doubled over, coughing and wheezing loudly. A nurse ran over.

"What's the iss-oh lord!" The nurse ran over to Ed's side. She snatched a rag and a bowl. "In here," she coached calmly, rubbing his shoulder. Ed leaned over the bowl, sputtering out blood. Diana covered her face with her hands. The nurse's tag read ' _Nurse Hugh'_. Diana noticed as she wiped the blood off her husband's face. His coughing quieted, then ceased. He inhaled shakily, then stopped.

"Is it the bite?" Diana asked solemnly. Nurse Hugh stood up.

"Well… that's what we think."

"Is there anything you can do?" Nurse Hugh shook her head.

"I'm truly sorry. But… as of now… all we can do is wait. We are currently running tests and trying different therapies and everything we can, but we don't know anything for certain… so that's just how it has to be. I'll let you folks know as soon as we find anything out, ok?"

Diana nodded slightly.

"Ok. I'll check back in with y'all when-" She was cut off by a scream. Then the glass exploded outside the ER. "Jeez!" Hugh cursed. She took off.

"Honey… what's going on?" Ed moaned.

"Nothing… sweetie. Just stay put, please." Diana walked breached the curtains without waiting for a response. What she saw was… horrific.

Three of...them had burst through the glass doors. And they were walking around. One of them tore through a curtain, and Diana could hear the screams. Blood splat onto the floor. A kid turned and ran. Diana heard the now all familiar sound of vomiting. Two armed police guards ran into the main hallway, and raised their guns.

"Freeze!" One of them yelled. They didn't care, and a second one joined the first in devouring the first bedded ER patient.

"Stop!" One of the shot, and hit the body of one of them. It kept eating. The third one turned towards the cop. Taking him from the side, it sank its teeth into the officer's arm. He cried out. "AHH!"

The first officer turned, and shot the thing twice in the body. But it moved up, regardless. It chomped down on the officer's neck. Blood spilled from it. He died right there. The other officer dropped his gun in horror. The first two things made quick work of him.

Diana ran back inside the curtain.

"What's wrong honey! I heard a gunshot!" Diana ran past him, towards the bowl. She vomited, hard. A slosh of blood and puke mixed in the bowl.

"Diana…" Ed put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She wiped her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"There outside! Those things, they were here. I don't know what's going on, but the… the police got attacked and everyone is freaking out and now people are dead and I don't know what and people, oh God!" She was whizzing past Ed with her words.

"Calm down, honey. It's all right. We're going to be-"

 _Crash!_

The curtain slammed down as one of the three things hopped in. Diana screamed.

"Hey!" Ed yelled, but he was in no condition to move. Diana leapt back as the thing towered on towards them.

There was more screaming and yelling, and Diana could hear people running and puking and crying and screaming. The hospital was utter chaos. The thing continued to walk, before planting its hands on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, and stretching its neck.

Ed hurriedly backed away from the thing, but he was too big, and couldn't move. The thing snatched his foot. Ed kicked at it, but the thing was not giving up.

Diana felt horrible, but she was powerless to do anything. She just stood and watched it happen. Finally, the thing sunk his teeth into Ed's foot. He screamed, and clinged onto the side of the bed.

Diana snapped out of it. She ran towards the thing and tried to shove it, but its teeth were firmly dug into his foot. Ed kicked it in the jaw, and the thing stumbled back. His foot was red with blood, and he was holding his leg, his face contorted in pain. He was panting and sweating… a tear running down his face. And the thing picked itself back up.

"Here," Ed croaked. He grabbed one of the nurse's trays and handed it to Diana. She grabbed it, and swung. Hard. The thing crumpled as the tray reverberated in her hands. It fell back, and got back up again. She swung again, and it fell back, and got back up again.

"ED! What do I do?"

But he was out of it. Blood was pouring out of two ports in his body, and he was coughing madly, blood spilling from his mouth.

"ED!"

Then, she felt the touch of death. A firm hand grasped her arm, and tugged it towards her.

At least thirty more walkers stormed into the hospital, and some dead patients were up and walking. Nurses and patients alike were going crazy. Blood was thrown all over the floor. Kids and adults were running and screaming around, looking for any place of refuge. People were slipping on all the blood and vomit. Flesh was thrown down in strands as those things devoured anything they came in contact with.

People were dying and getting eaten everywhere. It was horrific. Worse than any nightmare.

And Diana had a dead thing latched on to her with its teeth.

It had sunk its jaw into her arm. She could feel the pain wash through up and down her arm, and she could feel the blood spilling out of her.

Ed was dying. He was sitting and watching his wife getting eaten. And he looked and was powerless. His usually vibrant dark skin was now pale white, and bags were under his eyes. But his eyes… they were yellow around the pupils, a dark deathly yellow.

She was screaming and yelling, and used the tray to bash the thing over the head. It tore the skin off her arm as it collapsed back into the hallway.

And the hospital was overrun by the dead.

Ed and Diana held each other.

"I love you…" he murmured to her. Then, she felt his head collapse onto her shoulder. He was dead. She could tell.

The last thing she wondered before the world faded to black was 'I hope Clementine will be alright'.

And the whole world fell.

 **Hey everyone! So, this was my take on what actually happened to Clementine's parents. I hope you all enjoyed! If you want to, also please check out my story 'Living for what?' which is a novel based in the same universe. It's a bit darker and grimmer than this was, with new characters and old. Please check it out! Anyways, like, review, follow and fave and whatever else. Peace.**


End file.
